Simple Words Of Love
by xAHD0RKABLEE
Summary: Who knew the summer would spice things up between Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, and the new additions to Tree Hill, Ryan and Kelly? STORY FORMERLY KNOWN AS 'ME&YOU:OURLOVESTORY'


**Simple Words of Love - _Chapter One_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its' characters. I own "Ryan" and "Kelly".****  
**

* * *

"Um, Brooke?" Haley asked. 

"WHAT?!" Yep, Brooke was definitely frustrated.

"Why are we having practice…in the summer?"

"The Classic is in November, we have to win the trophy this year."

"Don't **you** lose every year anyway?" Haley questioned.

Brooke's beautiful hazel eyes narrowed in mock anger. "Yes, but this is my senior year, I wish I can win this year instead of losing every year."

"Oh …" Enough said.

"Oooh, I know! Why don't you hold tryouts now, instead of waiting for the beginning on the school year, this way, you don't waste any time." Haley eagerly told her ideas to Brooke. "And this way, you won't spend all your money shopping." She muttered under her breath.

But Brooke didn't hear it. "Great idea, Tutorgirl!" she excitedly clapped her hands. "Ooh, did you see my designs for our new uniforms?"

"Brooke, it's our last year as cheerleaders, is it appropriate that we get new uniforms?"

"Exactly. It's our **last year**, that's why we need new uniforms."

"Okay, suppose we are getting new uniforms, where's the money going to come from? I doubt it's coming from you."

"It isn't. But remember all that money we made at the pep rally?" Brooke asked.

"You don't make money at the pep rally." Haley replied.

"Well, I did." Brooke smiled. "Now, we have to get started on the post-" A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Who the hell is touching me? You better let go before I call my boyfr-"

Lucas kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "Hey, Pretty Girl."

Brooke turned around, two dimples formed as she smiled. "Hi, Boyfriend!"

Haley made a gagging face.

"Jealous of their love?" Nathan asked, as he came up behind her.

"No, not at all." She lied, she killed to have Brooke and Lucas' love.

"Haley, I know you, you're lying. Are you still hung up on that guy?" He didn't want to see her sad. She was like his best friend.

"I'm not, don't worry about me, Nathan." Haley forced a smile. Nathan opened his mouth to say something.

"So, boys, what are you doing here?" Brooke butted in. "I doubt you guys came over here to say hi."

Haley mouthed her a silent 'thank you'.

"We just came over to ask you if you want to come with us to pick up our cousin, Ryan."

* * *

(**a/n : Yeah, I changed his name from **_Jay _**to **_Ryan_**. Been watching a lot of CSI: Miami lately and fell in love with Ryan Wolfe played by Jonathan Togo. A girl can dream. I also changed **_Sabrina_**'s name to**_ Kelly._** I just like the name Kelly better than Sabrina. Ha-ha. Bare with me here! **)

* * *

"Wait, you mean _Ryan, _Ryan?" Brooke questioned, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah, my cousin, Brooke, what's wrong?" Nathan answered, kind of confused at her behavior.

"Ooooh, you mean, Hottie Ryan?" Brooke cooed.

"Hottie Ryan?" Lucas lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, went out with him in 8th grade when he came to Tree Hill for the summer." Brooke shrugged it off like it was nothing.

" So, you girls want to come with us to pick him up?"

"Yeah, I love to see Hottie Ryan again!" Brooke smiled.

"Can you stop calling him that? Hello? Boyfriend, right here." Lucas pointed to himself.

Haley and Nathan just laughed at Luca's disbelief face with the eyebrow raise and Brooke's confused face, her mouth open slightly with the eyebrow raise.

And off they went to pick up Ryan Scott from the airport.

On the way there, Brooke apologized and told Lucas that she and Ryan were just a summer fling, nothing serious. Haley and Nathan just laughed at the two love birds.

* * *

**Do you guys like the new story title? What about the chapter? Hate it or like it? Let me know! Reviews will be deeply appreciated and I'll try my best to get back to you all ! Thank you.**


End file.
